


Echo 3: Fever

by grey853



Series: Echo [3]
Category: SG1 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has physical consequences from his assault by Hathor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo 3: Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This comes as a result of the discussion of what kind of ancient pathogen might a Goa'uld carry after 2000 years in stasis.

Title: Echo 3: Fever  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: SG1  
Pairing: J/D  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New, Complete  
Archive: Yes  
Email: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  
Series/Sequel: The Echo Series  
Website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net>

Disclaimer: Not mine, but maybe some day. 

Summary: Daniel has physical consequences from his assault by Hathor. 

Notes: This comes as a result of the discussion of what kind of ancient pathogen might a Goa'uld carry after 2000 years in stasis. 

Warnings: This deals with rape and has explicit language. 

* * *

**Echo 3: Fever**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Fever)

* * *

Decay surrounded him, flaking the air into scaly bits transforming into a Goa'uld viper. Coiling up, it hissed and dived down, sliding into his throat like thick rolling bile undulating into his body. Gagging, Daniel jerked up, the screams stifled as he struggled to breathe again. 

Strong arms grabbed him, steadied him before he fell. "Settle down, Daniel. You're all right." 

He couldn't speak, couldn't fight off the echoing screech still vibrating his spine. His skull pounded and he lowered his face to his hands as Jack held him. Relaxing into the embrace, he drank in the heat, the essence of life he lost in dreaming. Stomach still unsettled, he held his belly and kept his eyes shut against the spinning. Only Jack's arms kept him from flying off into a million dead and brittle pieces. 

"You okay?" 

A kind palm petted his hair, the soft caring strokes a comfort. It lessened the pain and enticed skittish language back to his tongue. "Nightmare." 

"No kidding." 

Daniel took his first deep breath and tried to sit up, only to have Jack hold him tighter. "Not yet. Give it a minute. Your heart's still racing faster than the last Derby winner." 

So he did. He let his friend hold him, kiss the top of his head, and rock him gently. After a little while, the terror eased enough that he whispered, "I feel crazy." 

"Why?" 

"It won't leave me alone." 

"What won't? Hathor?" 

This time he pushed away and pulled up the covers as he leaned back against the headboard. Daniel didn't have on his glasses but even in the low light he saw the worry. "Not just her." 

"I don't understand." 

"That thing inside her. The Goa'uld." 

Jack ran his hand back over his head, his hair standing up wild and spiky. "It was a dream, Daniel. A nightmare." 

"I just want it to stop." 

Touching the younger man's shoulder, Jack's face softened. "It will. Just give it time." Tenderly, he pushed back Daniel's hair and patted his face. "You're a little warm. Aside from the bad dream, how are you feeling?" 

"Shaky. It's cold." 

"Any headache, upset stomach?" 

"A little. It's the pills." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"No, maybe. Antibiotics always do that." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I woke you." 

"It's okay." Dressed in his T-shirt and boxers, Jack stretched out on the bed and rested his head on his upraised hand. "It feels strange being here like this. But I like it." 

"I know. Me, too." Suddenly uneasy, Daniel shifted in the bed, the sheets drenched in cold sweat. "I think I need to change these." 

"I'll do that. Why don't you find something else to put on? That robe, sexy as it is, has had it." 

Lifting an arm to his nose, Daniel made a face. "You're right. You should've said something." 

"You forget we've been on missions together." 

"You're no flower in the desert yourself." 

"Ah, come on." Playfully, he sniffed his armpits and grinned as he leaned closer. "Tell me that isn't the scent of a real man's body." 

Pushing him away, he grinned weakly. "Scent isn't exactly the word I'd use. Stench more like." 

"Yeah, yeah." Nudging him out of the bed, Jack motioned toward the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up and I'll change these things." 

As he stumbled up, Daniel steadied himself against the wall, the dizziness narrowing his vision. He watched Jack strip the bed and shook his head to focus. "I've got some spare pajamas if you want." 

"Naw." Glancing up, Jack stared for a moment before he asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little green around the edges." 

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." 

"No, I mean it. If you start feeling sick, you need to tell me." 

"I'm fine, Jack. You worry too much." 

"Only because you're a worse patient than I am." 

"Nobody's that bad." 

"I'm serious." 

"Just change the sheets, Jack. I'll be out in a minute." 

Turning, he closed the door and fought to keep breathing. Sitting on the closed toilet, vertigo brought his head down. He didn't need this, didn't want to be dependent. Cold again, he swallowed back the sensory echo of the dream, the icy writhing all through his gut. Blocking out the thoughts, he stood up only to find the circle of light swirling into a tunnel, a pinpoint to nothing as he dropped into a glacial world of swallowing blackness. 

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what the hell's wrong with him?" 

"Settle down, Colonel. Let her finish." Sam put a steady hand on his arm as she pulled him back from the bed. 

"I just meant we're not sure yet. We're still running tests." 

"But you've got to have some idea, right?" 

"It could be a massive infection of some kind or a side effect of the extra chemical Hathor pumped into his system. There's an organism I've never seen before in his blood work. I'm trying to isolate it and see if it responds to antibiotics. Until then, we'll keep him here and work to make sure he doesn't get any worse." 

Jack stared at his unconscious friend and frowned in frustration. IV tubes trailed into his arms while an oxygen line ran under his nose. Electrical leads finished off the medical ensemble as they ran from his chest just under his gown to the monitors. "He's already worse. Can't you do something?" 

"We're doing everything possible. Now, please, I need to examine him again. Why don't you two wait outside until I'm finished?" 

Taking one last glance, he dreaded leaving, hated the thought of Daniel being alone. "I'm right outside." 

"I understand, Colonel. I'll call you when I'm done." 

Sam led him through the door and shut it behind them. "It's going to be okay, sir." 

"Is it?" 

"Daniel's a fighter. Whatever this thing is, he can beat it, you can bet on that." 

Shaking his head, Jack leaned back against the wall. "I hope so. You didn't see him lying there in the bathroom. God, I couldn't do anything." 

"You did the right thing by just calling it in." She tugged at his arm again. "Come on. Let's go have some coffee." 

"I'm not leaving." 

"Then I'll go and bring it back. You look awful." 

Jack didn't answer but watched her walk down the hall just as Teal'c came from the other direction. 

"The general told me about DanielJackson. I need to see him." 

"Dr. Frasier's in there." 

"Nevertheless, I must see him." 

Teal'c opened the door and Jack followed him inside. Dr. Frasier didn't argue as the larger man stood by the bedside. She slipped off her gloves as she pulled up the sheets to cover Daniel's body before she spoke. "What is it, Teal'c? 

Not answering right away, he palmed his hand to Daniel's forehead and then used the other to press against his abdomen. After a few moments, he turned, his stoic face even more grim. "It is as I feared." 

Air grew stubborn as Jack leaned on the railing of the bed. "What?" 

"H'arnak fever." 

"H'arnak fever? What the hell is that?" 

"Sometimes the Chosen Ones became ill after the joinings. It was a rare thing, but I have seen it twice before. There is a remedy, but the ingredients are not of this planet." 

Dr. Frasier stepped closer, intent and serious. "Do you have any idea what they are chemically? Maybe we can find a way to synthesize them. I know the antibiotics I'm using aren't making any headway at all on whatever this thing is." 

"It would be easier and faster for me to collect what I need." 

Jack nodded, enthusiasm growing. "How long would it take?" 

"I must travel through the stargate to my home world. I should be back in eight, maybe ten of your hours." 

"Then go. I'll tell the general." 

Teal'c took Jack's arm as he touched the door handle. "You must keep him quiet." 

"He's unconscious. That's pretty damn quiet." 

"But he will not remain so. In the later stages, he will awaken. You must restrain him." 

"Restrain him? Why?" 

Eyes betrayed the rare emotion as Teal'c looked over at Daniel. "He will not be himself. I have seen a man try to tear open his own belly to remove the Goa'uld he believes to be inside him." 

Stunned, Jack swallowed hard and nodded. "I understand." He met dark brown eyes, his own blurred as he spoke in an urgent and hushed whisper. "Please hurry." 

* * *

Hathor hovered above him, all shimmery and pleasing, smiling and calling him beloved. His body craved her touches and kisses, the wispy puffs that made his cock thicken. He groaned as her fingernails raked down his chest as he opened his eyes. Several seconds later his vision cleared to see a familiar face by his bedside. "Jack?" 

"Hey, buddy. Back with us for awhile?" 

"I don't know. What's going on?" The words weighed against his tongue, the back of his throat aching from the effort of speech. 

"You did a header into the tile without permission." Jack squeezed his restrained hand before he added, "I owe you a new bathroom door. Sorry. I got a little carried away trying to get in there." 

"I don't remember." Too tired to keep his eyes open, he closed them again for a moment. "Tell me I didn't do anything too embarrassing." 

"Other than scaring the shit out of me, no, nothing too bad." 

"Then why am I tied down?" He glanced at the leather bonds and frowned, his mind wild and wanting to jerk free, his body too weak to do more than shiver. 

"Just a precaution. Teal'c suggested it." 

"Forget that. Take them off." He yanked at the leather cuffs and then gave up with very little commotion, his energy already drained. Everything hurt and crushed his thinking, his lungs laboring and ragged. "I don't understand what's happening." 

"You need to relax. You're going to be okay just as soon as Teal'c gets back." 

"Why are we here again?" 

"You've got a fever. Some nasty bug from Hathor apparently. Dr. Frasier said she's not seen anything quite like it." 

Instead of panic, Daniel just shook his head, the pain in his gut more like slow twisting fire. It made sense now, more sense than he wanted to deal with. "Not Hathor." 

"What?" 

"The other one. Inside me." 

"Other one? I don't understand." 

"The Goa'uld. It infected me." 

"But how?" 

Gulping back his own nausea, Daniel turned his head away. The room swam in a swampy haze, the air too thick, the rot spreading inside him. "You don't want to know that, Jack." 

"Are you saying Hathor's Goa'uld infected you somehow?" 

"Yeah, somehow. I don't want to talk about it." The slow throb at his temples grew as the chill rushed along his skin. "I'm cold." 

"You're under a cooling blanket." 

"Why?" 

"Fever. It's been up pretty high. Can't afford to cook too many of those precious brain cells." 

"But it's better, right?" 

"A little. Still too high unless you're planning to bake bread for the general later." 

"Take it off." Exhaustion made talking a major effort, each word mammoth, each syllable a crusade. "Please." 

"I can't, Daniel. I know you're miserable, but we've got to get the temperature down." 

Jack palmed his forehead and then caressed his cheek. "Just relax, okay? Teal'c's on a mission to bring back some medicine. We'll have you fixed up in no time." 

"Medicine?" 

"He says you have something called H'arnak fever. He just had to make a run through the stargate for the cure, that's all. No biggie." 

A barky cough stopped his attempt to laugh. "No biggie? Okay..." Wetting his lips, he fumbled with the words. "I'm glad you didn't go with him." 

"Me? On a simple errand? Naw. Besides, I couldn't trust you not to do something stupid while I wasn't here to keep an eye on you." 

"Stupid?" 

"Yeah, like cook your brain into goo or something." 

He wanted to turn over on his side, his back muscles stiff and complaining. Restrictions on all sides prevented that, the cuffs, the blanket, and tubing yanking at his groin. God, he hated catheters and IVs and all the other shit that came with hospitals. "Get me out of here, Jack." 

The older man rested a hand on his chest, his palm over his heart. The simple heat singed his skin, stinging his eyes with want for more contact. "I can't. You know that." 

"You could if you wanted. You're good at rescues." 

"Which is why you're here. Now, behave and let them take care of you." 

Sighing, Daniel swallowed the dry grit in his throat and looked around for the button to raise the bed with no success. "I need to sit up more. I'm thirsty." 

"Sorry, no water, but I've got ice chips." 

Frustration swarmed through him, his mind sweaty and unsettled. Anger buzzed and skittered his skin, the sudden itch unbearable. "Fuck." 

"Now, come on, work with me here. Nothing like a tasty ice chip." 

"Fuck you, Jack. Stop this shit and help me sit up." 

"I can't. Doctor's orders." 

Weary, Daniel closed his eyes, floating in a slow grey spin. "And when did orders mean anything to you when you really wanted something?" 

"Orders mean everything when it comes to making sure you get better. I can't afford to take chances." 

He met Jack's dark eyes, the worry twisting his friend's haggard features. His hurt eased as his voice softened. "You don't look so great yourself." 

"I'm fine, or I will be as soon as we get your ass well." 

"I'm just tired." 

"Funny way to take a nap." 

Daniel didn't smile, but groaned as a spasm jerked inside him, the hateful fucking of the Goa'uld as real as the first time. Clenching his teeth, he begged, "Please, Jack, help me. Get it out." 

"Damn it, Daniel. Don't do this." 

"Oh, god." Another round crashed through him, each wave ripping away at his stomach. His spine bowed as the wave of cramps sent him deeper into agony. Poison dripped from his skin, oily slime slicking his flesh. Air couldn't find his lungs, a whole nest of serpents writhing and hissing through his blood sucking it all away. As his body shook, voices echoed his name over and over, the one voice he loved the most calling the loudest and fading the fastest. 

* * *

Jack hated waiting, hated the impotence of doing nothing. Give him a gun, a canon, anything ballistic and he knew what to do. Give him a microbe shutting down all Daniel's vital systems and he didn't have a clue, not a single fucking plan to beat it. God, he hated waiting. 

"How much longer?" 

"I don't know, but at least he's not worse, sir." Sam sat beside him, her face pale and strained. 

"But he's no better." Jack stood up and paced the hallway again, his hands fisted, his head pounding. "That stuff should've kicked in by now." 

"Teal'c said it could be several hours." 

"I still don't see why he gets to stay in there and we're stuck out here." 

"You heard Janet. Teal'c knows how to administer those herbs he brought back. Besides, this thing seems to have knocked down Daniel's resistance. We can't risk giving him anything else." 

"Where's a damn sarcophagus when you need one?" 

"I know. I'm scared, too." 

Jack stopped moving and stared at her, ready to argue, but couldn't. Carter's aim hit the target. "I don't want to lose him." 

"We won't." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"I don't know. I just know Daniel." 

Nodding, he sagged down beside her again as he leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "Let me ask you something." 

"What?" 

"This thing with Hathor and Daniel." 

"What about it?" 

"Did he talk to you at all about what happened?" 

"No." Sam looked away, avoiding his eyes as her voice lowered. "He didn't have to. You didn't see him when we first found him, Colonel. He was dazed, completely out of it. Then later when he told Janet about half the DNA being his, it all made sense." 

"What made sense?" 

"The look. I'd seen it before." 

"I don't get it." 

Shaking her head, Sam wrapped her arms around her middle. "I had a roommate in college, Sylvie. She was raped at a party, and when I found her the next morning, she looked like Daniel." 

"Shit." 

"I know. I didn't know what to say, what to tell her. All I could do was just hold her and take care of her. She'd be okay for awhile and then out of nowhere, something would trigger all this emotion, tears, anger, self-doubt." Her voice caught on the words as she hesitated. "Sylvie was always so strong and I didn't think anything could hurt her like that, but I was wrong." 

"What happened to her? She got better, right?" 

"She killed herself that Christmas." 

"Oh, christ." 

"Exactly. I thought she'd be okay, but I never counted on her never coming back. Never once did I think when she left for vacation, I'd never get the chance to tell her how I felt. She was my best friend, sir. I loved her." 

Jack rubbed his face with both hands, the sickness in his gut clenching tighter. "That's not going to happen to Daniel." 

"I know that. Once he kicks this fever, he's got you and the rest of us to help him through this." She touched his arm lightly and met his eyes. "You've got to make sure he knows that, Colonel." 

Words failed him as he swallowed his fear, the raw terror that he might never get the chance to make sure the man he loved finally knew it growing almost too huge to contain. 

* * *

"Come on, Jack, this isn't necessary. I can go on my own." 

"Forget about it. I'm your bathroom buddy for the duration, so deal with it." Jack steadied him again as he stood up, his body still shaky and his legs weaker than he believed they could be. 

"Okay, but don't peek." 

"Yeah, like I haven't seen it before." 

Flushing, Daniel tried to smile but couldn't. "Tell me about it. Privacy's a joke around here. Nothing's sacred." 

Jack's voice softened as he tightened his grip. "It'll be better once you can go home." As the headed toward the restroom, he asked, "Tomorrow's still a go, right?" 

"Yeah. Janet says if my blood work comes back clear this time, I'm free. Still can't do much for awhile, but at least I'll be out of this place." 

"Thank god." 

"Bet you'll be glad to get some rest, huh?" 

"Sure, that's it." 

Jack smiled as he stood to the side of the toilet. Daniel held his arm for balance as he awkwardly lifted his gown enough to relieve himself and not put on a show. He washed his hands and then slowly turned around before the dizziness hit again. "Oh, shit." 

Sitting down quickly, a hand to the back of his neck pushed his head forward and down. "Just take it easy and breathe. That's it. Slow and easy." 

"God, this is crazy." 

"Why? You're doing great considering just a few days ago you were being zapped just to get a pulse." 

Daniel swallowed hard, his memories fuzzy, but unpleasant. Slowly, Jack let his head up. "I know. I'm just tired of dragging my ass." 

"Don't worry about it. You've got a fine ass. Now, come on. Let's get you back to bed." 

Sweating from the simple exertion, Daniel managed to make it back under the sheets. Once settled, Jack readjusted his pillow and moved his tray right where he wanted it. Smiling, the younger man pulled up his blanket as he teased. "You should've been a nurse." 

Grinning, Jack shrugged. "I hope you know I wouldn't fluff pillows for just anybody." 

"I know." He reached over and briefly touched Jack's hand before he slipped further under the covers. "I appreciate you being here, Jack." 

"Then do me a favor." 

"What?" 

"Instead of going home to your place tomorrow, come stay with me." 

The immediate "no" stalled and Daniel met Jack's eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. My bathroom even has a door on it." 

"Well, that's certainly a factor in your favor. What about work? Won't it be awkward with me staying there while you're away on missions?" 

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, his face more relaxed. "Who said I'd be going on missions?" 

"Well, Janet said it could be several weeks before I would be well enough to go through the gate." 

"So?" 

"Are you saying you're not going to travel without me?" 

"SG1 isn't going anywhere until every member is ready, Daniel." 

"But..." 

"No buts. We all talked about it and General Hammond agreed. I'm on leave until you're ready to come back. Sam and Teal'c are going to be working on some projects here. It's all settled." 

Suddenly troubled, Daniel sat up and shook his head. "You could get a substitute. There's no reason for the whole team to suffer because of me." 

"You don't get it. We'd suffer without you." He paused just a moment and rubbed his shoulder gently, his voice lower. " _I'd_ suffer without you. Let me take care of you Daniel. I need to do this. Can you understand that?" 

Vision blurred as he blinked away the sting. "Yeah. I think I can. I'd feel the same way if something happened to you. Thanks." 

Mussing the top of his hair, Jack smiled again as he stood up. "Then rest. Later you can make a list of things you want me to bring over from your place." 

"Okay." 

As Jack turned to leave, Daniel grabbed his wrist. "We need to talk about more than lists, Jack." 

Patting his hand, he nodded. "I know that, but not here. We've got time now." Leaning in, his voice a breathy warm hush, Jack whispered, "And I plan to make the most of it." 

His hands trembled, his tongue tripping over the words. "I want that, too." 

"Good. Then my plan worked." 

"What plan?" 

Grinning as he headed for the door, Jack winked. "Top Secret. Briefing's tomorrow at my place." 

As he shut the door, Daniel sagged back against the pillow. Whatever Jack had in mind, he wanted the details, needed to know if they could ever be safe together again. Closing his eyes, he drifted near the edges of two worlds, the devils of the past and the hopes for the future all begging for attention. With Jack's help, he prayed he could find peace somewhere between them. 

* * *

The end


End file.
